Creating Havoc
by gussiegal5
Summary: Complete: Harry Potter wants to leave his old life behind and start anew but could this take place in the time of Hogwarts founders. HarryxSalazar HelgaxRowena GodricxDraco
1. Chapter 1

1Alright just to piss my fans off the plot bunny bit me. Meaning I got ticked about how little progress I am making with my other two continued stories and so I am procrastinating and trying to placate the natives at the same time have fun.

Oh yeah OTP and HBP never happened got it.

And yes I stole this story from Cap'n BlackRose but she asked anyone to and I told her so it's not really stealing it's like borrowing with permission.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why me? An exasperated Harry thought rubbing his head he could almost see the migraine coming. Leaning forward onto his desk in an unconscious mirroring of his former Potions Professor which made his class flinch back. The understood the pose meant their favorite teacher had finally reached his limit of annoyances for the day.

But a few of the stupider students either didn't notice or didn't care. A pair of Gryffindors, nothing unusual, but the fact that they just kept right on talking ignoring the silence of their classmates and the rising crackle of magic coming off of their teacher in waves.

"**Silence!" **The roar of his voice one capable of making veteran Deatheaters start to tremble caused the exact effect that Harry wanted. He began to speak in a deadly tone each word causing the two stupid young men to get paler and paler at the obvious rage behind them. "Get out of my classroom and never return. Out. **NOW!**" And the two students got out of that room as fast as their legs would allow them to scramble.

Still fuming at their insolence Harry was only able to point to the board which had the classes homework assignment on it, and then he sat down with an audible **Thump**, still rubbing his forehead.

The class quickly wrote the assignment down, and fled the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon entering his quarters that night Harry looked around at the bare room, finally heading towards the bathroom and his potion that actually removed the effects of a headache not even giving migraines a chance to form.

Looking in the mirror Harry studied his much changed face. Green eyes dulled by years of loss and anger appeared to be bottomless pits of nothing, his hair lengthened one day by a potion swept his butt the length giving him control over the raven locks, while stress had given him premature streaks of grey that wove their way through the 20 year olds hair.

His face was also very different from it's former child hood roundness was almost gaunt, his relatives had starved him and even when given food he was likely as not to forget about it if something more interesting showed up. While a small goatee pulled his teeth out into a sharp contrast when ever his rare smile appeared.

His choice of attire had changed quite a bit as well, dark make-up hid rather then accentuated his features giving him an even more mysterious look with his black lips and eyelids. A crimson silk shirt flowed around him while his black jeans were comfortably loose. A single necklace was his only jewelry, anything else could be ripped off of him painfully as he had learned when he had a pierced ear.

Wincing at the memory Harry turned away from the mirror. He was heading for a sip of Firewhiskey before he went to bed when a fire call drew his attention to the smiling face of Headmistress McGonagall. When faced with her youngest teacher she asked him quietly if he would join her in her office.

Nodding his head he stepped into the fire and moments later stepped out again just to fall flat on his face, at least he no longer had to worry about breaking those blasted glasses after having a spell repair his eyesight. Still muttering under his breath he allowed Minerva to pull him to his feet. " Damn thing, I get better at everything else but nooo I couldn't possibly go through a floo and exit it gracefully."

Hiding her smile Minerva led Harry over to the desk that had once belonged to the previous Headmaster who had died in the final battle protecting a group of children long enough for them to be apparated away by a healer.

Upon sitting down in his normal seat Harry looked at his old transfiguration teacher in a tired manner. "I am sorry Harry for getting you just as you were going to go to bed but I believe you need to hear of this."

"Hear of what Minerva?" Unlike in the classroom his voice was a quite unassuming bass, one that held very little inflection or emotion into the tone. She pulled in a deep breath and said quickly, "I know what you are supposed to do next." A blank look was all she received, so SNAFU but this one held the very slightest hint of incomprehension in it. And so she elaborated, "I was reading a few history books, and I found this portrait and description."

Saying this she shoved a book into his hands he looked down and blinked, looked up at her blinked and then back down to the book once more. He slowly put the book down as if it might bite him and quickly slipped from the room without saying a word.

Minerva looked down and smiled sadly, there in front of her was a portrait of Harry Potter smiling and winking at her and every now and then giving her a wave while a man in the back round smiled and rolled his eyes at the antics of the younger man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well here we are yes I know it's not much but I just had to write it down and that seemed as good as stopping point as any so I am gonna try a little old a little knew. Yes it is going to be a time travel fic but I am going to have a whole new pairing so enjoy.

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5


	2. Chapter 2

1OH...MY...GOD I just saw V for Vendetta that movie rocks, I still have the music going through my head if you haven't seen it you should.

Ah well enough about that I just had my final in my Drivers Ed class, nearly started hyperventilating in the car, so not cool

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine so please don't sue I have this crappy computer and some ratty old books (near to my heart though they are.

Enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Harry made it back to his rooms an unexpected visitor was waiting patiently at his doors. Draco Malfoy had long since ceased to be an enemy upon the death of his parents. He to had changed much, taller and slimmer of build than the sturdy Harry, Draco looked like the nobleman he was, dressed in flowing robes and cape.

His one claim to difference was a single earring in the shape of a dragon which protected him from most poisons and hissed a warning when danger was near. His hair while not nearly as long as Harry's was still a shimmering blonde that was nearly white drawing attention to his pale features, and the sinuous scar that a knife had made twisting and turning on his left cheek.

They greeted each other quietly and at the hissed password to Harry's quarters stepped in together side by side.

After the death of both Ron and Hermione in a raid done by Voldemort killing the unborn child of the pair that had been married for only a year. Harry had withdrawn into himself and started cutting to soothe the pain of the loss of his two best friends.

Draco had come upon him sitting in an empty and abandoned hallway staring at a knife in fascination as it cut deeply enough that if not for Draco's quick healing spell Harry would have died from the blood loss within minutes.

The broken young man looked up at his rival in dull incomprehension, "Why?" his voice rasped out. "Because," Draco answered, "I see me in you." And with those words pulled up his own wrists they to had scars much older and slightly faded but still there evidencing the fact that Draco did understand.

That night Draco had held a sobbing Harry, and in the process had forged a friendship that was based on more than words, it was based on the complete and total understanding of the other. A year later they had performed a ritual which created a telepathic link between the two as well as making them blood brothers so to speak.

Draco headed immediately to the liquor cabinet that Harry had been about to use when Minerva had requested his presence. He filled two shots worth of Firewhiskey for them both and with a chime they gulped it down.

Draco started in a tentative voice, " Look Harry she showed me a picture, it was authentic and it was of me. Albeit in the time of the founders and then she showed me a picture of you. I confess that I left after seeing that."

Harry snorted, " You lasted longer than I did, I saw the picture of me and ran." With a sigh he flopped down into his chair while Draco did much the same into the nearly identical piece of furniture that was placed across from Harry's. Both managing to still somehow be graceful even without exerting any apparent effort.

They talked long into the night, studiously avoiding the subject of the portraits. A soft chime could be heard echoing around the flat telling the occupants that it was after midnight Standing up Draco asked if he could sleep with Harry for the night. Harry nodded, and both men who could intimidate anyone if they tried, slept in each others arms tonight.

There was nothing sexual or romantic about it, they merely needed to feel protected and safe that night. They had done it many nights before, during the war when the stress was just to much for either man to bear and they felt their souls crumbling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A ghost stepped into the room and smiled sadly at the two men. With a whispered word the two men glowed and disappeared in a flash of light. "Good luck you two, it will be worth it." And with those words the man turned and disappeared once more into the walls of Hogwarts his glowing green eyes and the scar on his forehead clearly showing his identity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Draco woke with a start as they fell a distance of about five feet, both instinctively twisting to land on their feet. Harry stumbled slightly disoriented, barely managing to stay standing, shaking his head in confusion. Draco was in much the same state weaving unsteadily finally losing his balance falling to the floor with a soft thump.

Two more thumps were heard landing just to the right of them, but Harry was more worried about the wand pointed at a spot placed directly between his eyes. But before the holder of the wand could begin questioning him Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he slumped to the ground, Draco following his friend into unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four founders looked at each other and then back down to the men who had just appeared in the Great Hall, with only a small flash of light to announce their presence. The students were milling around eagerly trying to get a view of the strangers, until Salazar ordered them back to their dormitories.

Staring down in shock at the pair who were obviously dressed for bed as well as the two trunks having appeared moments after their arrival and were quite full judging by the sounds they made when they impacted the ground.

Godric's prodding toe merely resulted in the blonde to give an incomprehensible groan to be uttered from his mouth. A similar experiment on Salazar's part resulted in quite a different reaction. Harry's lips pulled back into a snarl while a low growl rumbled from his throat, quickly retrieving his foot just as a knife slashed at where he had been moments ago.

Looking at him closely Salazar's eyes rose, the man was still unconscious, the actions he had taken were purely instinctive. Obviously judging by the two mens magical signatures which on the blondes part were quite powerful, and on the brunets part a power that made Salazar's signature pale in comparison.

The four conversed quietly, watching the pair all the while. Silence ensued when the brunet regained his senses for a moment and managed to drag his uncooperative body over to the blondes before falling once more into darkness. The pair lay together obviously drawing comfort from the other, while the founders stared at them.

These men were strong, powerful, and yet they found needed solace in the other. Things were going to get very interesting, very fast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here you go I gave you a knew chapter and yes I know it's short but I did update promptly so at least give me credit for that.

Please review I have loved the response I have gotten so far but I really want it to continue.

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5


	3. Chapter 3

1(Faints) I just got the best response to a chapter ever I think. Thanks so much and in answer to a reviewer, I admit it the hair is just to make women swoon, sorry.

Disclaimer: It is so not mine

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry awoke with a start, sitting upright in the bed he was laying in. Head swiveling Harry saw a blonde head resting on a pillow in a cot on the opposite side of the room. When he tried to get up a clanking noise made him glance down, what he saw made his head do a double take.

Raising his hand Harry saw an obviously magical manacle clipped around his wrist and attached to the bed that he finally figured out was in the hospital wing. But this hospital wing was much changed from the one that he had become much accustomed to.

A moan made him turn his head as Draco sat up in the bed rubbing his head, he too was staring at the contraption on his wrist. But instead of shock, at the sight he began shaking in obvious terror, futilely jerking at it, soft whimpers coming out of his mouth. He was having a flashback of when his own father had tried to train him into becoming emotionless, being chained to a wall for the entirety of the summer months between his 6th and 7th years.

It had almost worked but it was also the event that made Draco start cutting his wrists. Harry watched the panic attack his friend was having in helpless despair, trying to penetrate the terror fogged mind enough to talk to him mentally. Unable to manage that, he finally just shoved emotions of reassurance and affection through to Draco who upon feeling it calmed down somewhat.

Just enough so that Harry could mentally speak with him, voice soft and calm Harry tried to bring Draco back to the present though he wasn't exactly calm either he too had his own nightmarish dealings with handcuffs. They were engrossed in their conversation, but still very much aware of their surroundings and when four people entered the infirmary they withdrew most of their mental contact and turned to look at them with flat expressionless faces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their faces might not have shown any emotion, but their eyes were another story. The hatred and anger actually made Helga draw back a couple steps while the other three merely looked back not allowing their shock at the twin glares.

Godric stepped forward first, which was no shock to anyone in the room. For the two time travelers upon catching sight of their captors knew exactly where and when they were, and they recognized each founder by portraits still about in the present day Hogwarts.

Godric was a tall brawny man of 26 his hair a dark blonde and dark brown nearly black eyes. Salazar was slightly shorter than Godric with short black hair and golden eyes a strange scar in a star burst pattern below his left eye, it was an obvious curse scar much like Harry's lightning bolt. Rowena was almost a foot shorter than Salazar with wild curls of a light brown color her eyes were much the same color. Helga was much the same height with pretty golden hair and blue grey eyes.

All were slim and in good shape and obviously were quite capable fighters with more than just spells, judging by the swords on the mens belt and the daggers in the women's. they were dressed in what was obviously teaching robes, as they were much the same type as in present day.

They waited in silence for Godric to say something, and as usual he said exactly the wrong thing, "So how much did he pay you." The four watched while the brunette arched in eyebrow and said, "Who?"

His voice made them jump it had a strange accent to it as if he spoke the same language but from a different world.

"The Dark Lord Shard, who else?" The raven haired mans face went from curious to infuriated in a single moment. He jerked to his feet, and with a sharp gesture of his hand the handcuff and chain disappeared with a bang and a blaze of light. While the blonde had much the same reaction, but as he was not as powerful as the other the manacle just made a soft clicking noise and dropped from his wrist.

The blonde grabbed his friend just in time to pull the other back in mid lunge nearly earning himself a broken nose for his troubles. "They don't understand, wouldn't you have asked them much the same thing just a couple of years ago."

This seemed to calm the other down enough that when the taller blonde let him go he merely sent them a disdainful glance and turned back to his friend. The two went suddenly silent merely looking at each other, their hands were still moving as if they were still having a conversation.

Salazar's eyebrows went up and before he could control his tongue he blurted out in an uncharacteristically shocked tone. "Your blood brothers."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry this was more of a filler than anything and I just can't seem to get the urge to write a longer chapter but here is how it will be the chapters will be shorter but I will update more often and I won't get as frustrated as I do when I try to write a five page chapter so deal people I am actually being almost consistent here so be happy

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5


	4. Chapter 4

1I just got a job so soon enough I will have some money for the lawyers to sue me for but until then I'll just do a happy dance, yes, MONEY.

Here we are updating once again so be happy now.

Disclaimer: Not Mine as I said before crappy computer and old books.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco's shoulders tensed for a moment and then relaxed once more while Harry simply turned to stare inscrutably at the taller man. Green clashed with golden and held for a moment until finally Harry was for the first time in many years was forced to turn away.

The three other founders just gaped, a blood bond was a rare thing and usually used only for mating ceremonies. But blood siblings was a whole other story, it showed the trust and respect for the other that the pair must hold for one another, if not you could die in the ceremony.

As the pair was obviously still very much alive they loved each other as true brothers would and had absolutely no romantic interest in each other, which belied the way that they stood so close shoulders nearly bumping.

A nod showed that yes indeed the pair were blood brothers and then they turned away in an obvious dismissal and began their conversation again, an argument was going on judging by the nearly violent hand gestures and facial expressions.

Taking the not so subtle hint the founders left the room leaving a security ward on the room just in case to keep anyone but them from entering or exiting the room. They quickly walked towards the closest office which happened to be Rowena's they stepped in and quietly began comparing notes on their perceptions of their unexpected guests.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the ward had went up Draco and Harry immediately began inspecting it searching for weaknesses and cracks. Finding none, the two continued arguing over which quidditch team had the best chance of winning.

(**I am telling you Harry the Harpies will easily best the Thestrals, you know as well as I that they haven't won the championship since the B.C.'s while the Harpies have consistently won it for the past five years running.)**

**(But the Harpies just got a new seeker since the last one was impaled on an opposing teams broom, nasty mess that, the man's stomach was never quite the same.** **Anyway, I heard a prominent speaker say that they were doing much improved tactics and strategies.)**

They continued arguing amiably in this fashion until they ran out of small talk, and anything not to do with their present situation and so instead of concentrating on what they desperately wanted to forget at least for a little while.

So they settled down for a game of chess, which Harry had pulled his board and set out of his chess while Draco did the same with his set. They settled down for an amusing game.

Because the set was made for them especially the pieces were able to curse each other vilely, and try to confuse the opponent in several different languages which was even more of a distraction when you have a previously French Knight begin insulting your parentage in German.

The game ended in a draw much to the outrage of the chess sets, and then they were put away after being silenced, and immobilized by the still chuckling wizards.

A sudden noise made them whip around only to come face to face with a frightened young girl who couldn't have been through with second year yet, staring at them in quivering shock.

Backing up the pair exchanged glances and then a loud bang was heard as the door was slammed open Godric running in catching sight of one of his students, standing in front of a pair of wizards who were quickly backing up trying to get away from the little girl.

Stopping Godric wondered what had made the pair so startled by the girl who was small for her age. That was until she practically launched herself at them, eyes turned black and fangs and claws erupting from her mouth and fingers.

He knocked her out and quickly withdrew the spell which had possessed her obviously the work of one of Shard's minions. And this definitely proved that they did not work for him, if they were traitors he would have dealt with them personally. But they were obviously a threat to him if he went through the trouble of possessing anybody.

Looking up at them he asked quietly, "How did you know something was wrong with her." A suspicious light in his eyes the brunette answered quietly, "We have had some experience with both possession, and the scent of real or acquired evil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here we are a new chapter just for all of my fans enjoy and review please.

(Kisses)

Gussiegal


	5. Chapter 5

1Oww no dancing for me tonight let me tell you just got back from my job first real day and I had to fight against a panic attack for the entire time, and now my body hurts from standing up for so long, PAIN, PAIN. Ahh well I made some money tonight and at least my shift manager was real nice to me and patient let me tell you I screwed up and she fixed it and told me to do it again all in a calm reasonable voice so let me tell you I bow before her restraint, I was about ready to bash my own head in by the end of the night.

Disclaimer: Not mine crappy computer, ratty books and maybe forty-five dollars by the end of a three week period.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Acquired evil? I was not aware there was such a thing, perhaps you could explain it to me." Godric said quietly not looking directly at Harry, his gaze focused on the blonde Draco who had captured his attention from the unorthodox entrance of the strange pair.

A slight smile curved Harry's lips tinged with a hint of wistfulness showing in his eyes as he saw the enquiring strip of magic slide of Godric and be met in the middle by Draco's own tentative if subconscious exceptance.

Hiding his feelings from the bond Harry managed to keep all but a flash of loss, he would soon no longer be able to gain comfort in the night from his longtime companion. Draco tilted his head a silent question echoing in their connected minds but, Harry merely sent him a small memory of what he had seen before withdrawing completely from his friends mind. Blood brothers and Bondmates could not coexist peacefully in the object of their love and affections mind.

Setting the small memory on loop Draco's eyes widened in shock he too understood what it meant, but, he looked up through his eyelashes, did the newly acquainted Godric Gryffindor?

Watching all of this quite perplexed by the obvious withdrawing of the bond. He too could see magic and his own eyes widened in shock, he too knew what it meant when a blood brother willingly withdrew his bond, with no malice or harm meant.

Harry stared into the mercury eyes of the last friend left to him and then turning walked away to the other end of the room, the two newly and inexplicably bonded pair needed time for themselves to begin to understand one another.

Godric's question was left unanswered for the moment, a topic to be brought up at a more opportune time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salazar watched with a raised brow as the shorter man walked from the entranced pair who were obviously beginning to get to know each other, judging by the quietly intense conversation going on between them.

He turned his head the younger man was waving his wand in an unthreatening manner over the still inert body of the second year, it was quiet interesting that he had not heard some of them before. Or had heard a slightly different version, his language was strange as if he came from somewhere else.

When he obviously found no more dark curses or impulsions placed on her, he floated her gently over to an empty bed, not a difficult task at the moment and then with one last yearning look over his shoulder, he turned once more and pulled small cards of paper from his trunk and began playing what was obviously a game for one.

Harry was so intent on his game of solitaire that when a shadow fell over him he jerked violently away from it. Looking up he found a curious Salazar Slytherin looking down on him. "What are you playing?"

Smiling Harry waved him down and before he began his explanation of playing cards introduced himself in a soft tenor. Before explaining, "Alright, here these are playing cards, there are for suites, diamonds, hearts, spades, and clubs." He held up an example of each. " Now each suite as a court so to speak a King, Queen, and a Jack."

Each court member is associated with a famous King, Queen, or Warrior in the case of the jacks.

"The King of Diamonds is Julius Caesar..." and with that Harry was off speaking enthusiastically with a fascinated Salazar Slytherin. After explaining the different people they represented, he began to show Salazar different one and two person games.

Neither noticed similar bands of magic entwining between them, much like Godric and Draco had experienced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry I love explaining who's who in a deck of cards if you want the full list here it is, if you don't want to see it well than just wait until the next chapter and read on no hard feelings on my part.

**Playing CardHistorical Personage**

King of Hearts Charlemagne

Queen of Hearts Judith (of the Book of Judith,  
an Apocryphal Book of the Bible)

Jack of Hearts "La Hire," a famous French warrior  
a.k.a. Etienne de Vignoles

King of Spades King David

Queen of Spades Pallas, a.k.a. Minerva

Jack of Spades Hogier the Dane,  
one of Charlemagne's paladins

King of Diamonds Julius Caesar

Queen of Diamonds Rachel (of the Bible)

Jack of Diamonds Hector of Troy  
alternately, Roland of France

King of Clubs Alexander the Great

Queen of Clubs Argine  
An anagram of Regina

Jack of Clubs Lancelot


	6. Chapter 6

1Alright I got some questions from my reviewers so here it is I do not know if the people in the cards came before or after the Founders but for the sake of this story lets just say that they all lived before them.

Had a pretty good time at my job until some short lady started yelling at me for asking a question that I am required to ask. So got a little upset over that but I'm luckier than another girl who got yelled at the whole way through.

Disclaimer: Not mine crappy books, computer, and a couple of bucks so please don't sue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Godric and Draco were now completely silent fully embroiled in a silent conversation which was purely mental in origin, it had taken them nearly three weeks to be able to figure it out and even longer to keep stray thoughts out of the conversations.

They were in Godrics private rooms at the moment, and they weren't talking about much of anything just tales of each of their pasts. Draco told of being turned into a ferret which he admitted was a well deserved fate for what he had tried to do to Harry.

Godric gaped at him for a moment he had not realized that Harry and Draco had not always been friends. Quickly getting over it he told of when Salazar had turned him into a small python for a week for a comment on how stupid snakes were. An unexpected side effect was that he had actually learned how to speak Parseltongue in that short time from necessity.

They continued with stories of their childhoods Godric telling all, while Draco held back the worse parts of his own such as the torture and molestation he had received at the age of 6 and older from his father and other death eaters.

They were currently curled up on the couch in front of a crackling fire place two mugs of hot chocolate in front of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Salazar on the other hand had not acknowledged their bond Harry was still oblivious to it, and Salazar was still trying to convince himself that he was not gay.

They were not nearly as comfortable as the other pair but, then they were in a rather intense game of Go Fish. The game was not going well for Harry as he seemed to be keeping most of his cards and not having any pairs yet while Salazar had quite a few.

The loser would have to answer what ever question the winner would ask, and have to answer truthfully and fully. Win a triumphant Salazar laid the final pair that he needed down on the ground, Harry threw up his hands in exasperation.

Salazar's expression grew crafty and Harry began to shift nervously back and forth unconsciously smoothing his hair down over his scar. A movement not unnoticed by Salazar who asked in a quiet voice, "How did you get that scar." Their was a truth spell on Harry so he told the truth about Voldemort, and his parents.

When Harry finished Salazar was puzzled, "What is this killing curse you are speaking of I have never heard of the unforgivables?" But Harry would not answer and merely shook his head in denial and began to shuffle the cards bridging them between his hands effortlessly. "Want to play Crazy Eights?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Helga and Rowena stood side by side presiding over the supper of the students in the Great Hall chatting quietly about their strange visitors and the even stranger reaction their usually quiet and withdrawn friends had to them. Neither knew what had happened but both were determined to get to the bottom of the mysteries that were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short once more but here you are.


	7. Chapter 7

1Alright I like my job but some old fart started flirting with another girl and then pretty much told me that I was ugly. So I really wanted to clobber him but you know lawsuits would soon follow and all that jazz.

Here it is the next chapter I don't even know for which story yet but I guess everyone will find out in a moment so please enjoy my newest jewel. (Snort)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco and Godric were quietly sauntering down the halls having yet another mental conversation. The first to notice the apparition stalking towards them, was Draco and he cut himself off mid-thought with the words. "What the fuck?"

Godric jerked in surprise at the actual words and then he to caught sight of a very pissed off Harry Potter his mouth dropping open in shock. Quickly followed by a ill concealed snort of amusement.

Harry it seemed, had made some sort of an enemy out of a prankster. His hair was well non-existent, and his bald head gleamed in the torchlight while his comfortable clothing had somehow been turned into a beacon of colors both bright and flashy.

In short he looked like a deranged and younger version of Albus Dumbledore. Harry passed right by Draco and Godric without a glance in their direction. A tightening in his facial muscles his only reaction to the unexpected sight of the two of them.

He was it appeared heading towards the Great Hall a place he had not been since his arrival into the past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salazar was sitting calmly eating his supper, when an inaudible noise made his head snap up. Rowena and Helga looked at him in puzzlement, he held up one hand with three fingers slowly counting down silently, when the final finger fell, the door to the great hall opened with a CRASH.

Their in the entrance way stood Harry Potter, the students didn't know whether to laugh or scream in terror. They settled for utter silence as Harry swept into the room heading directly towards Salazar a snarl on his face which he would have been horrified to realize looked very similar to his mentor Severus Snape.

Helga and Rowena were also shocked speechless for a moment, as the obviously enraged young man fell upon their colleague in what it took them a moment to realize he was speaking in _Parseltongue_, and it was the first time that they had ever actually heard it being practically yelled before.

Salazar simply sat their not moving a muscle for a good moment, as he soaked in the words that the younger man was using. Impressive, he didn't know some of those words, obviously Harry had a wide vocabulary, and an impressively vulgar one at that.

But slowly his bland expressionless face broke and to the utter shock of the Great Hall in general began to snigger for a moment until finally breaking out into full fledged laughter. Harry paused in his rant at this and looked disbelievingly at the man in front of him.

The great Salazar Slytherin, was laughing, in deep rolling chuckles none the less. Finally Harry drew himself as tall as he could and turning left the room. Salazar stopped laughing after a few more moments and slowly and for the first time consciously searched for the bond between the two men.

What he saw surprised him, Harry wasn't angry at all, he to knew a good practical joke when he saw one and actually had a healthy respect for the first person in over 4 years to catch him with one, obviously not an easy task.

Salazar finished his dinner still smiling softly to himself, at least his bonded was not furious with him. For he had finally come to see that yes indeed he was gay and yes his bonded partner was Harry Potter now to think of a way for Harry to see this. A crafty smile slowly grew on his face, making Rowena arch a brow, and Helga to giggle. Hell was about to break lose.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yah I know I leave you waiting in suspense for so long and you get this puny excuse for a chapter but hey I just got off of work and the only reason I'm writing this at all was because I started to feel bad about not updating in so long

(Kisses)

Gussiegal


	8. Chapter 8

1Here we are people it is now past 1 in the morning and I really should be in bed but well your looking at a chronic insomniac so my problem is to your benefit. But I must warn you when I get tired I get a little random mentally. So lets see what my mind spews out for you dear patient people.

(Grins)

(Then Bows)

(Then falls on her nose with a yawn)

"I'm alright."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry looks up and stares at the complete and utter randomness as well as craziness of the author.

"This is the girl who is supposed to be writing _me_, run in fear people run in fear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slinking into the room Draco peered an inquisitive nose around the corner and glanced into the living room of his friend. Just managing to duck out of the way of a rather...crude, hex.

"Hey." Draco asked, "Still mad are you?" "How can you tell?" the sibilant hiss that came from the comfortable looking chair spat venomously. "Because, a bloke would have to be completely furious, or just be cruel to send a gelding hex at their best buddy.

A laugh and a beckoning hand told Draco it was now safe to enter. Catching sight of Harry he snickered. It seemed while the clothing had returned to its usual sober color, he still couldn't find anything to make his hair grow out.

Slouched into his chair Harry's eyes narrowed and he threatened, "Draco, if you say one or more words about my...hair cut, I will personally remove not only your ability to have children, but your also your ability to enjoy the act of procreating."

A sudden sweat and queasy grin was enough of an answer for him to turn once more watching the flames in apparent fascination. At the flickering and twisting flames as it seemingly devoured the wood. Though thanks to magic it never ran out of wood or burned wood that did not create a genuinely nice smell unless requested.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salazar was seated much like Harry in his own quarters and his own friend was sitting next to him. The similarities ended their. Where as Harry's conversation with Draco had been laced with humor, Salazar and Godric's conversation on the other hand was utterly serious.

"I saw our magic entwining it was beautiful Godric, but it's like he doesn't even notice it's existence, I mean I can feel all of his emotions if I focus on him when he's speaking to me. But he, he just stands their muttering words here and their won't tell me a word about himself. Bloody annoying I tell you."

With that Salazar swiped a hand across his face settling back into it's normal mask of neutrality and calmly asked, "So how is **your**, relationship going with Draco my friend, do you find you have much in common or is it all magical and physical attraction.

I mean you're a big mean looking cuss, and he's lithe and feminine, he's smart, you're an imbecile."

At those words he ducked a playful swipe from Godric the blow so close to connecting his hair actually moved with the breeze made by Godric's fist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Helga and Rowena once more stood on the sidelines simply watching the byplay between the four young men while holding hands discreetly. Life was indeed an unscripted play, but to know if it was a drama, romance, or a horror that was a difficult thing. Both women were inclined to believe that it was a little bit of each really, with a humorous twist put in here and their by cruelly inclined Fates.

Life, ain't it grand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well now that, that is completed I am going to bed it is now nearly two and I don't feel like writing anymore.

Here's a joke my dad told me a while a go. Please don't be mad, if you think it's funny, great, if you think I am a mean and psychotic B$ than feel free to take a swing at me through the computer and I won't put up anymore jokes.

"One day a Russian man, found an old tea pot and finding that when he rubbed it a genie was inside, the genie than said this, "_I will grant you any wish that you ask of me. But know this anything that you get your neighbor will receive twofold. What is it you request."_

Well the Russian thought about it for a moment and then he made his wish. "I wish for you to poke one of my eyes out."

Enjoy

And good night.

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"


	9. Chapter 9

1Back again and only a day after my previous chapter and sense I have not had any pissed people telling me to curtail my joke festivities I will give you another at the end of this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Booyah!" ** The triumphant word echoed down the corridor hollowly. Startling a second year, and causing Salazar to stop mid rant to turn and look in disbelief at the library door form which the sound emanated.

With a final warning glare Salazar strode away from the relieved student. For once letting curiosity get the better of him, though not releasing any of his caution which allowed him to duck away from a stray spark of bright red that was flashing jubilantly from Harry's wand.

Salazar frowned, at the younger mans antics, for a moment until he caught sight of him for the first time. It would seem, he thought, that Harry has found the cure for my little balding hex.

For there Harry Potter stood, arms ecstatically raised, fingers in the age old V for victory, and sporting a full head of unmanageable hair even if now it only reached his shoulders and appeared to have been statically electrocuted into existence judging by it's wildness.

He than caught sight of Salazar, and not thinking of the consequences grabbed hold of the older man and pulled him into a full fledged...hug.

Salazar sighed in resignation, for just an instant he thought that the time traveler had finally figured out that he did not mind the idea of kissing with him.

Suddenly a swirling vertex startled the two men from the embrace and they looked at in perplexed anxiety, when a medium sized shape was thrown out of it and landed with a yelp. Harry swore he caught sight of the grim reaper with clown make-up on his grim face before the portal snapped shut.

A ringing, "Good Riddance you flea bitten mongrel." Was the only sound left in the room.

The lump stood shakily on four legs revealing itself to be a rather large, and to Harry very familiar looking dog. Who sniffed disdainfully in the direction from whence he had came.

Salazar took note of his bondmates bugged eyes and slowly waved his hand in front of the mans face.

Broken from his stupor a single word could be heard whispered brokenly, "S..Sirius?"

The dog turned at the sound of his name and shifted back into the form of a tall, handsome man piercing blue eyes latched onto the much missed form of his godson, aged, and changed though he was.

A gasp was knocked from him before he bounded forward and pulled his godson into an embrace, murmuring words of anguished sorrow. "So sorry for leaving you...missed you...Sorry." Harry was now sobbing and saying almost the same thing except. "So sorry couldn't save you...missed you...Sorry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay I know at the top that I said this was only a day after well guess what people I wasn't lying but my piece of SH#$ computer wouldn't let me access the internet so I'm putting this up as soon as possible.

HaHa the deranged author strikes again I missed Sirius and I did not lie to you about this not being consistent with OOTP I meant it he died in a completely different way I just haven't figured out how just yet I hope you enjoyed and just to clear up any confusion on the clown man.. Yes I am utterly ashamed to say that was my poor attempt at humor.. And yes that was the physical form of death.

So here is your joke since nobody flamed me for my last one.

Sally was driving home from one of her business trips in Northern Arizona when she saw an elderly Navajo woman walking on the side of the road.

As the trip was a long and quiet one, she stopped the car and asked the Navajo woman if she would like a ride.

With a silent nod of thanks, the woman got into the car.

Resuming the journey, Sally tried in vain to make a bit of small talk with the Navajo woman. The old woman just sat silently, looking intently at everything she saw, studying every little detail, until she noticed a brown bag on the seat next to Sally.

"What in bag?" asked the old woman.

Sally looked down at the brown bag and said, "It's a bottle of wine. I got it for my husband."

The Navajo woman was silent for another moment or two. Then speaking with the quiet wisdom of an elder, she said, "Good trade."

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5


	10. Chapter 10

1Here we are people be very proud it is now 2:14 in the morning and I am giving you another chapter. First things first I am going to start a poll here's how it will be.

Who will Sirius be paired with?

Draco/Godric/Sirius?

Sirius/OMC?

Sirius/Remus?

I am sorry but have decided that I will definitely not have Sirius with Salazar and Harry

Have fun I'll give people a couple more chapters to decide and then go from their. Have fun with my newest installment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter10

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salazar watched in shock and barely concealed jealousy as his bondmate embraced the older man. A low growl suddenly rumbled throughout the room, and Harry glanced up startled at the sound.

Seeing Salazar's suddenly stoic face, he smiled and led Sirius over to his new friend. "Salazar, this is my godfather Sirius." And Harry then hugged him again. Salazar's face suddenly softened, into both relief and affection.

Harry holding one of two of his parental figures tightly never saw it but Sirius did and looking the younger man up and down gave him a warning glare, Salazar smirked and then losing all humor from his face gave a graceful bow that showed his acceptance of the warning.

Sirius's face suddenly changed as he realized for the first time who, specifically he was glaring at, and his face slowly drained of color, body stiffening.

Harry feeling the change looked up saw the gobsmacked look on his face and chuckling said, "Yes, this is THE Salazar Slytherin told to scare little Gryffindors at night when they won't go to sleep."

Salazar suddenly looked interested, "Really?" Harry nodded still laughing at the pleased look on Salazar's face.

"OOOOOOOOOhhh. That reminds me, Drakes in a relationship with Godric Gryffindor, and where a couple thousand years in the past and judging by the fac that there is a portrait of me in a book with Salazar here, I believe we are going to stay here." Harry said quickly.

"Breathe Harry, Breathe." Joked Sirius, who slowly released his death grip on his godsons shoulders. "I believe." said Salazar. "That, that's my cue to leave, feel free to show him the changes in the castle. Good Day." And with that he strode from the room as quickly as he possibly could without it being considered a true retreat.

Harry's eyes showed a gleaming hurt for a moment before he quickly covered it up, hiding it from the oblivious and also hurting Salazar, but most definitely not from Sirius once more. Who wondered when Harry would get a clue about how Salazar obviously felt for him.

Perhaps he could even play a little matchmaker. Normally he wouldn't have trusted a Slytherin much less the Slytherin with his godson but he had seen the love and protective instinct already rising in the man. He would have a grounding affect on his godson which Harry desperately needed.

Currently Harry was paddling desperately in a sea of his own seeming inadequacies and desperately needed dry land and a person who could show him just how wonderful he was. And with his mind made up Sirius slowly drew a breathe and before he could over think it he said. "Why don't you come with us, I am sure that there are some interesting stories you could tell that Harry doesn't know."

Salazar swivelled on his feet and looked inscrutably at the man that had literally been thrown into his and his bondmates life before a small smile lit up his face at the acceptance he saw in the other mans face as well as the wicked gleam of a razor sharp humor, this could be fun. '

"Very well, I think I might."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Don't forget to vote people and please give me nice review too.

Here's the joke.

Driving to work, a gentleman had to swerve to avoid a box that fell out of a truck in front of him. Seconds later, a policeman pulled him over for reckless driving. Fortunately, another officer had seen the carton in the road. The policemen stopped traffic and recovered the box. It was found to contain large upholstery tacks. "I'm sorry sir," the first trooper told the driver, "but I am still going to have to write you a ticket." Amazed, the driver asked for what. The trooper replied, "Tacks evasion."


	11. Chapter 11

1Okay people here we go the poll results so far

Remus/Sirius- 4

OMC-2

Godric/Draco/Sirius-2

Thanks for answering the poll but the first pairing to reach 10 is going to win and if I just can't get that many votes I'll choose the one with the most. Happy Voting

Gargle, I went to bed at 5:30 in the morning yesterday and then was only able to get five hours of sleep, before I had to go somewhere so totally not in the mood for a super long chapter but you will get something.

SOMETHING!

Just kidding here it is the chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio was walking through the abandoned hallways as most were either still asleep or going to a much different than modern day Hogsmeade. Bouncing around his two companions happily Harry, suddenly caught sight of someone and he bolted off screeching. "DRACO, DRACO, DRACO. Guess who's here guess, guess." By the end of the sentence Harry was dragging a complaining Draco towards the two mildly amused men.

Once Draco caught sight of a man that he had long assumed to be dead, as in dead and buried in the ground with no chance of return not even Necromancy. He than his eyes rolled themselves back into his head and he would have hit the ground, hard, if Harry had not caught him seemingly ready for just such an occasion.

Oh, thought Harry, He is so going to hear about this sooner rather than later. A sharp smack across the face brought Draco rushing back to wakefulness, and regaining his feet he looked at the man for a moment before silent tears began to rush down his face, and slowly as if afraid of being pushed away by the once dead man crept into his arms before hiding his face in the mans shoulder, shoulders shaking.

Harry hung back afraid that he would ruin the moment until in unison Sirius and Draco looked at him with pleading eyes soon the trio were in a group hug. All were calm once more when they reluctantly released each other and looked at the gently smiling Salazar.

They all in silent agreement continued the tour of Hogwarts, with Draco in tow. Suddenly Draco stopped and looked at Sirius, eyes gleaming icily he finally asked what had been on his mind almost that he awoke from his faint. "Why did, you do that?"

Sirius did not insult him by asking about what he was talking about, his time in Azkaban and the subsequent years had taken it's toll and he had grown up, his humor was still their. And his pranks were now a legend in the Underworld but, he knew when to quit.

"I had to." He said softly. "I could not let, you die." "So you sacrificed yourself." snapped Draco, voice rising. " You...you imbecile. I am not worth your life, am not worth anyone's life much less one of the few parental figures Harry has left."

"OH really. So your saying that a man he has only known for a short while, is deserving while his best friend is not worth it."

"Yes."

"No."

"ENOUGH." A sharp crack was heard as a fracture appeared in the floor between the two men. They whipped their heads around and caught sight of a furious Harry Potter. The only thing Draco could think to say was. " So THAT'S how that crack got their." Sirius also staring in awe at the familiar looking crack, which was still present in the hallway in their original time.

"Neither of you are worthy of death, or better than the other, but I tell you now first of all. Draco you are completely and utterly worth every moment of annoyance and frustration you bring if only because you keep me off of the EDGE. While you Sirius are more of a father to me than my own, and don't you dare contradict me. And I am so happy to see you alive that I am practically floating off of the floor but am also so pissed at you for doing...That." Harry's speech ended on a broken note which all could hear before he turned and ran back towards his living quarters.

Salazar raised a restraining hand and turned to follow his bond mate and try to comfort the distraught Harry, not even noticing the ritual that was going on behind him.

Draco knelt on the floor in front of Sirius, quickly stopping any protest by saying solemnly, " I Draco do hereby recognize the presence of a life debt between myself and Sirius Orion Black and do pledge to save his life or to protect him in any way possible, until magic itself says that I have fulfilled this binding."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes I know that it's incredibly random but it's all your going to drag out of me at the moment. Well next chapter you will see some real live SLASH people. So all of you Slash addicts get ready for some fun. Here's the joke. And I hope its not as quote. "Lame." end quote as the previous one.

Bill, a Marine, was deployed to Afghanistan. While he was there, he received a letter from his girlfriend. In the letter, she explained that she had slept with two guys while he had been gone and she wanted to break up with him. And she wanted pictures of herself back.

So Bill did what any squared-away Marine would do. He went around to his buddies and collected all the unwanted photos of women he could find.

He then mailed about 25 pictures of women (with clothes and without) to his ex-girlfriend with the following note: "I don't remember you. Please remove your picture and send the rest back."

I thought it was funny and yes I'm a girl so no calling me sexist, have fun until my next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

1Work was alright, met a person that works their and wanted to slam her face into the ice cream container ten minutes later but anywho, only had to work for three hours which totally rocked. I am going to see the Crucible this Sunday which is also very cool I can't wait. Umm any other news is personal or you just wouldn't give a damn so here are the poll results so far I think I'll give my reviewers one more chapter before I call it quits, here they are.

Remus/Sirius- 8 sorry luv I can't give you two votes.

Sirius/OMC-2

Godric/Draco/Sirius-3

Now I know for a fact that most of the people don't read these A/N's anyways so on with the latest chapter.

Warnings: The real slash gets started, and to be honest if you don't like it I don't care I gave hints and explanations that this was going to happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salazar crept into the room, seeing the retreating figure of his bondmates back, just as he entered. He followed, not so much as knocking when he entered Harry's bedroom who looked up at him in shock and rising anger.

Before he could make what Salazar was sure was going to be an angry protest. He swept across the room, pulling Harry into his arms, lips meeting, teeth banging, and his tongue shoving roughly into that hot mouth.

It took Harry, nearly a millisecond to get over his shock. Then he began to actively participate in a kiss that now that he thought about it he should have seen coming. Arms slowly encircled and then clenched almost painfully around him, he didn't mind it felt so good. His own hands coming up to entwine in the hair that was just as dark as his own.

In perfect unison they fell backwards onto the bed frantically pulling at clothing tossing it anywhere that would get it away from them. Harry kissed with a desperation that Salazar fully reciprocated, they would talk later right now they needed to forget, and to just feel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pair lay in a sated pile neither of them wishing to move. Harry lay in his new lover's arms feeling truly safe for the first time in his life. A soft sigh whispered from him bringing forth a chuckle, that he felt up and down his spine making him shiver pleasantly.

"We need to talk, Harry you know this." spoke Salazar softly, Harry closed his eyes, "Yes." A smile lit up the older mans face, before it relented and he added, "Later." "Later." Harry murmured, and then promptly fell back asleep.

Ghosting a kiss on the top of the messy raven locks, Salazar soon joined him in sleep, their bond fully realized, and complete.

When Draco peeked into the room, he saw the two entangled and replete bodies of his friends. Salazar opened one eye and then raised an eyebrow. Draco smiled, and withdrew his head leaving the two lovers in peace.

Salazar closed his eye again, never fully awake in the first place the interruption, was minimal, and easily forgotten, for the angel in his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco returned to Godric collapsing into his arms, watching Sirius's reaction to this. All he got in return was a mischievous smile with no malice attached and a bland look of interest. "So...How did this happen."

Draco's own smile deepened. "Well you see Sirius, when two men love each other very much..."

Sirius scoffed, "Hah. Hah. I am laughing hard here, now come on man the specifics."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Not THAT, specific."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here it is yet another to short chapter but it's all good.

And here it is yet another inappropriate joke.

An 85-year-old man went to his doctor's office to get a sperm count. The doctor gave the man a jar and said, "Take this jar home, and bring back a semen sample tomorrow."

The next day, the 85-year-old man reappeared at the doctor's office and gave him the jar, which was as clean and empty as on the previous day.

The doctor asked what happened and the man explained, "Well, doc, it's like this: First I tried with my right hand, but nothing. Then I tried with my left hand, but still nothing.

"Then I asked my wife for help. She tried with her right hand, then her left, still nothing. She tried with her mouth, first with the teeth in, then with her teeth out, and still nothing.

"We even called up Arleen, the lady next door, and she tried, too, first with both hands, then an armpit, and she even tried squeezin' it between her knees, but still nothing."

The doctor was shocked. "You asked your neighbor?"

The old man replied, "Yep. And no matter what we tried, we still couldn't get the jar open."


	13. Chapter 13

1Yesterday SUCKED I had my first ever nine hour shift, I thought I was gonna either die or commit murder by the end of it. But today I went shopping and had a three hour shift so much better.

Poll Results

REMUS and SIRIUS togetha foreva

now I just gotta figure out how to bring him back which I think I know how to do wish me luck.

I probably should be doing homework right now...oh well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke slowly cocooned in warmth and reluctant to leave his pleasant state of semiconsciousness. But the feel of a body shifting behind him brought him fully awake, he turned his head reluctantly to face his new lover.

Salazar gave him a vague smile than leaned forward to kiss him sweetly. Releasing the younger mans body from his embrace earned Salazar a groan of disapproval quickly followed by one of contentment it seemed Salazar didn't want to release him any time soon either.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two strolled into the Great Hall, side by side neither wishing to relinquish the others hand. All of the adults in the room smiled at the gentle hold, but a young muggle born witch was staring at them lip curled back in disgust.

A smack to the back of her head from a pureblood friend wiped that look off of her face.

"Oww, what did you do that for, two men together that's disgusting."

"You, moron, two men together is perfectly respectable."

" But they can't even have children."

The pureblood looked at her strangely for a moment before retorting, 'Of course two men can have children they either need to be exceptionally powerful to do it or they can drink a potion."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The pair had word every word of the pair but Harry managed to restrain Salazar, and shepherded him to the table placed at the front of the room.

"If you two are finished being drama queens, I suggest we eat." stated Godric a lazy drawl seemed to stretch out the sentence teasingly.

Sirius punched the air with excitement, "YES, I like this guy Draco nice catch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus Lupin's frail body lay sprawled out on his bed in the present day. Hogwarts. His body shuddered with wracking tears every few moments.

A ghostly form slid into the room, causing Remus's eyes to widen and then darken with grief. Their before him stood Harry, the only pup of the Marauders. Harry smiled gently and slowly settled into a comfortable sitting position. All of this in midair of course.

"Remus, It is not what you think, believe me." Harry said softly. "I went back in time not so long ago, the me that lived in this time line anyways."

"But..your hear..well sort of." Remus mumbled.

"Remus, do you love Sirius?" asked Harry

"Ye..yes." he replied firmly.

"Good, do you want to see him, Draco, and Harry again." with these words he floated nearer

Remus's head nodded slowly but firmly.

"Good." And with that Harry placed his transparent hand on hi godfathers forehead and with a mental push of his magic sent his remaining father figure back into the past.

Another ghostly man strode through the wall and wrapped himself around his lover of a thousand years. Salazar, eyes still faintly golden, held Harry both overjoyed, now all would come to be as it was supposed to be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes I know I know but Harry has already sent himself and Draco back can't you be more original. Well the answer is no I can't this works and I will continue to develop a major plot in the past and a minor plot in present day. So Deal

Here's your joke

A private, a sergeant, and a general, were in an airplane that was free falling quick yelled the general each of us needs to throw something out to lessen the load. Quickly, the private threw out a knife, the sergeant a sword, and the general threw out a grenade.

Later after safely landing the three men were walking along the street when the came upon a little girl crying hysterically, they quickly rushed over to see what was wrong, "A knife fell out of the sky and nearly hit me."

Feeling guilty they continued on their way coming upon a young woman who was also in tears. When asked what was wrong she answered them, "A sword fell from the sky and nearly hit me."

Feeling absolutely terrible now they continued on their way where they came across a young man who was laughing so hard he was rolling on the ground. When asked what was so funny he answered.

"I farted and my house blew up."

TATA

(Kisses)

Gussiegal5


	14. Chapter 14

1I'm bored hence I am writing this chapter rather than doing the responsible thing and studying (ick) so here it is please review my last chapter hasn't done so hot so far and I'm kinda feelin lonely. Usually within the first day I get more than 6 reviews not that I don't appreciate them mind you.

And I am very sorry about last nights joke I couldn't find anything else and it was late so I did a half a$$ed job of it.

Owl- SNAFU means Situation Normal All Fucked Up so there you go and I have heard of this from another source so it's not just randomness not that my work doesn't have that mind you.

My apologies but if your squeamish than you might not want to read this, though if you stuck with me this far I don't know how you would get grossed out but anywho there is some implied rape in this chapter so better deal with it or leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four of the five men in the room were curled up next to their partner, when a blinding flash of light heralded the arrival of one Remus Lupin. Sirius lunged to his feet, scrambling to get to his lovers side as quickly as possible with Harry and Draco on his heels.

Salazar and Godric just looked at each other with resignation. A thunderous growl brought them both to a standing position and across the room jerking their respective lovers away from the snarling man, who stared at all three familiar faces with suspicion.

Sirius, inched forward, hands out stretched placatingly, until Remus got a good whiff of the other mans scent. That was all he needed, nothing could make a person smell like someone else. Soon the two remaining marauders were embracing. Neither showing, any chance of letting go for at least a week.

Harry and Draco dragged Godric, and Salazar from the room quietly explaining who Remus was to their perplexed bondmates.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius, had settled them quietly onto a nearby couch the werewolf sobbing, in relief that he had his mate back. Every moment without Sirius had been like another piece of his soul had been lost to him. But the moment they had embraced all the missing pieces returned filling the empty crevices.

Sirius while not as emotionally showing it felt much the same way. He would have to ask how Remus had gotten back at some point but not now. Now was just for them, for their unity.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco and Godric read silently the feeling of contentment, flowing back and forth between the pair. If you just looked at them they seemed stiff unwilling to touch one another but if you looked a second time, you could see the slight brush of thighs and shoulders. The occasional subtle stroke of a finger over a hand, or a cheek.

Across from them Salazar and Harry hissed to each other in the soothing _Parseltongue_ both were gifted with, it was a pleasant back round noise. And for the lovers a godsend they could say almost anything to one another, be it battle plans or last nights exploits and noone but them would know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a dark cave, not so very far away Lord Shard relaxed in an ebony throne. His minions worked about him some sketching out the land surrounding Hogwarts others making small weapons made of stone. A magical blast was woven into it, they were given a release word and then when thrown had a certain time before it would explode. Very similar to the grenades of present day.

A young woman lay at his feet eyes frosty, body deathly still. The only thing showing her emotion the silent tears running down her face. The only thing showing her torture the blood running down her legs.

A hand mockingly smoothed her hair before grasping it cruelly jerking her head back.

"Don't worry my pretty, you'll see your brother again some day. Whether he's alive or not that all depends on timing doesn't it."

Her face closed briefly before she opened them once more and spat in his face.

A snarl ripped his face into an ugly mask and he dragged her into a room off of the main hall. And soon screams could be heard.

As she lay their her mind trying futilely to escape from her pain ridden body screamed one word.

"_Salazar."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Here's your joke.

At a dinner party, one of the guests, an obnoxiously loud young man, tried to make clever remarks about everyone and everything.

When he was served a piece of meat, he picked it up with his fork, held it up and smirked, "Is this pig?"

Another guest, sitting opposite, asked quietly, "Which end of the fork are you referring to?"


	15. Chapter 15

My god how long has it been since I've updated anything please except my apologies. Honestly for most of the summer I've been sleeping and working and now with school starting up again I'm honestly getting about 5 hours of sleep a night. Meet the zombie girl, heh, anyways here you go the next chapter of Creating Havoc.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15

- - - - - - - - - - -

Salazar jolted forward springing to his feet throwing a surprised Harry on the floor with a slight _oomph _the only sound he made upon hitting the floor. Draco and Godric watched the scene with mild alarm, Harry to showed no hurt feelings from the abrupt move.

The wild eyes and frantically shaking head, of the normally calm Salazar brought Harry to his feet where he immediately dragged the man into his arms the frenzied movements making the embrace difficult.

"What is it. What's wrong." The voice of his lover slowly soothed the man. "I...I he..heard my sister in my hea..head."

"What did she say my love?"

"My name, but the tone, and the emotions of pain, and hatred, Lord Shard was there looking at her."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I, I thought she had died a year ago at the hand of Lord Shard."

"What, is her name and are you sure it was her and not just a trick to madden you?"

"Serena, and we have always been connected to a point. Where twins you see, but never to the level where we could actually send messages to each other." Salazar gave a weak laugh. "When we were children we used to drive our parents crazy, finishing each others sentences and moving in near perfect unison we found it amusing to see them so frustrated."

Small smiles lit up both Harry and Draco's faces for a second as they thought for a second of the twins of their time Fred and George Weasley.

They were gone just as quickly as they had come when Salazar actually sobbed out the next sentence. "I had thought that she had been killed, I left her in the clutches of that madman. How could I do that I should have sensed her or something."

"How could you have known my friend." Soothed Godric.

"Yes and besides," Draco interjected. "It's not like where not going to search for her."

"Yes Salazar did you get a clear enough picture to apparate there."

"Yes, yes I think so." Salazar's voice deepened with conviction.

"Share it with me my love, show me." Whispered Harry

Once both had gotten a clear picture they broke through Hogwarts wards and apparated to the very room where Serena had sent her desperate mental message to her beloved twin.

All activity in the room stopped dead as the workers caught sight of the strangers. Before one could even open their mouth all were felled by a silent stupefy from Harry who accomplished all of this with a wave of his hand and a mental thought.

Seeing Salazar eyeing him he shrugged and mentally said. **"What you knew I was powerful."**

"**Powerful does not begin to describe you my love."**

"**Flatterer."**

The mental conversation was cut short as a petite female form stumbled backwards out of a door recessed into the cave walls she lost her footing and tumbled painfully onto her back. Serena didn't see the two men behind her but Lord Shard did. Catching sight of the hated Salazar, and the smaller man standing beside him.

The bulging eyes and gaping mouth, caused Serena to turn her head as well, her own eyes widening but to her credit much more becomingly than her capture and with a swift kick to the shocked mans groin she raced for her brother ignoring the presence of the other man she thought to be no more than a new guard.

The thought was put to a sudden death when with a sudden twist of his hand the stranger dragged the gasping man towards him over the ground and through rough fragments of rocks in a deliberately cruel move.

"So." Harry hissed, "You are the great Lord Shard. Bah, your nothing more than a feeble coward of a man who must hurt others to gain pleasure for yourself. I have known your type, I have killed your type." This last part was emphasized with the deepening of his voice and a tighter magical grip on the older man making the dark lords breath leave his lungs in a whoosh of air.

Finally Harry dropped the man onto the ground, the snarling man moved gingerly onto his feet. "I'll get you, just you wait you will die at my hands all of you will." and with that Shard disappeared with the slight pop of apparation.

"How could you just let him go like that." demanded Serena in a haughty voice, which hid none of her trembling and frail state of mind.

"I didn't he just apparated himself into a cell I had made for him. The same would have happened if he used a portkey give me a little credit my _lady._" And with that parting shot Harry disappeared from them as well.

Salazar winced for a moment, his lover was not happy, but he couldn't think about that for the moment he had his sister in his arms and sight once more. His enraged bondmate would understand his sister's cold tone after he got to know her a little better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Their I hope that's long enough for you. Took me nearly in hour and a half to write it. Ah well it was fun. I promise to try and update my other stories soon so please don't send the lynch mob after me.


	16. Chapter 16

1A lot of people were upset with the rather thoughtless behavior of one Salazar Slytherin. And to be honest that didn't come out in a satisfactory way for me either. So prepare for some begging and pleading. Enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16

- - - - - - - - - - -

The young time traveler swept into his rooms provided for him by the Founders. The almost cheerful green and silver faded to pitch black and blood red. Candles snuffed out and the fireplace moments ago crackling merrily was gone as if doused by water not even a plume of smoke to mark it's recent departure.

A glass of potent liquor was snatched from the previously little used cabinet. Salazar had come into his life and was a more potent relaxer than any alcohol until now. Harry's addiction was once more settling in for the long haul. Only Draco and Salazar had ever had an effect on his alcoholic tendencies. And now that one bonded had been replaced by the other who then treated him in such a shameful manner old habits died hard.

A tentative mental touch from his lover was firmly rebuffed, the tendril of hurt and guilt hit Salazar upon feeling the blank wall of his bondmates mental shields. Looking towards the door that allowed entrance into his sister's new bedroom, already she slept. Peacefully for the first time in months.

Remembering their actions towards his mate he winced and fled the room. Not bothering to knock Salazar tried to open the doors only to be repelled by a the protective ward that Harry had placed on the door barring entrance.

Minutes of trying to unweave the spells failed until he sent a saddened plea for assistance to Hogwarts semisentinent core. Salazar burst into their quarters and caught sight of Harry who was fast draining a bottle of very expensive whiskey. Realizing to what extent he had upset his lover Sal gathered his magical energy and thrust all of the emotions he was feeling towards Harry at this exact moment.

Behind his closed eyelids Harry saw them, the red of love and passion. The white of a trusted friend, and the black of possessive jealousy all surrounded by an undescribable color which showed his regret and pleas for apology.

A slight softening in Harry's shields allowed Salazar entrance past the cold and dangerous mental blocks. He slipped in subdued and doing the mental equivalent of begging on both knees to allow entrance into the true inner mind of one Harry Potter.

The sudden image of a shadowy figure in front of him brought Salazar down onto all fours his head lowered submissively to the dark presence. A grim smile lit Harry's true self, at the cowering figure before him. His mate had learned the lesson that only true experience could yield him.

Salazar would still love and care for his sister but not if it included the exclusion of Harry himself. The true dominant in this partnership now found, they slowly settled once more into Harry's inner mind. Both figures shadowed with black magic and both reveling in the others presence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena bolted upright as soon as her brother had exited his quarters. She couldn't feel the soothing presence of her twin anymore and she was unwilling to give that up. Silently she followed the swift strides of her brother into a room that had previously been unoccupied. Her nearly identical signature allowed her to gain access to the room just in time for her to see Salazar get on all fours and practically cower at the shorter mans feet.

Serena's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her dangerous and proud brother groveling at the feet of some man, who had none of the distinguishing features of any known pureblood families. Inbreeding even at this point in time had led to similar features among the upperclass.

Minutes later all three of the rooms occupants relaxed as the two men entwined their limbs and slowly began to sit silently on the couch gazing of sightlessly into space. A frown still marring her features Serena left the room, unwilling to tell the two men that she had seen them.

Why would Salazar do that fretted Serena as she paced restlessly down the hall turning a corner she did not see the approaching man soon enough and they collided. She was knocked off her feet while he let out a huff of breath from the impact. She looked up seeing yet another stranger this one seemingly a polar opposite in looks at least to her brothers lover.

Blond hair, grey eyes, and a haughty air all led up to the fact that this man had been born into wealth and privilege. A hand was proffered which she politely excepted as he pulled her to a standing position, she saw Godric over his shoulder and ran towards him with a glad cry.

A swift hug from her adoptive big brother, seemed to loosen her tongue as she began to rapidly fling questions at him over who the strangers were, how he was doing, and how were the others.

Still trying to get over seeing Serena again after nearly a year Godric simply blinked for a moment.

"Serena?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hope you like the ending.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 17

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_With the capture of Lord Shard the world once more grew calm, with the help of his bondmate Salazar did not leave Hogwarts although he did insist that his baby basilisk be allowed to stay within his secrets. The grimace of dismay this caused on his mate's face is well documented although only a few know the true story of where he came from. _

_With the return of Lady Serena Slytherin who soon married her long time fiancée Lord Gryffindor as well as the friend and companion of Lord Potter's Lord Malfoy. _

_They as well as the godparents of Lord Potter are said to still haunt the famous halls of Hogwarts but they only show themselves when the situation is dire or they feel that the school needs to lose it's solemn demeanor. See portraits of all of the Founders and their families on page 1221._

When Minerva Mcgonagall shut the book after reading the final paragraph she nearly fell out of her chair as with a hiss she noticed the ghost waiting patiently for her to notice him. His eyes no matter how bleached by the ages still shown a luminous green and his raven locks still fell in a disorderly array around his features. His mate leaned against a nearby wall or more to the point the air near the wall.

"Hello Minerva, how are things."

"Harry if you ever do that again I'll figure out how to send you to the other side once and for all."

_Fin_


End file.
